Demigod Savior
by Lil-hillbilly92
Summary: Percy was abandoned by everybody. He left camp and decides to help all half-bloods- Greek and Roman- get to their rightful camp. He changes his name to Daren Saud. His mother, step-dad, and little sister died in a car accident giving him nowhere to live but the woods. Possible lemons. Rated M because I'm writing this story. Pairing is undecided yet. I have a poll on my profile.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this plot. This means I don't own PJO or HOO. o3o**

Perseus "Percy" Achilles Jackson was betrayed by those he thought loved him.

Abandoned by his girlfriend, by the gods, and unbelievably by his friends.

Many have forgotten his great deeds, his friendly personality. He no longer smiles, nor does he laugh. His loyalty, his happiness, and his friendly attitude all disappeared. He no longer takes place in activities at Camp Half-blood he is either training or in his cabin. When he trained he used his sword as if it was an extension of his arm his weaknesses slowly dropped to zero. His sword moved swiftly destroying the training dummies an mere seconds. Many watched in awe as he trained, but he didn't care. He tried throwing knives and he was perfect with them so he continued to use those during his training sessions.

His mother and step-dad both had a young daughter named Andromeda she was three when she, her mother, and her father all died in a car accident. Andromeda was a girl who was always happy and she absolutely loved her big brother. Percy mourned his family's death for months, never coming out of his cabin. He would always pray to his father Poseidon who would respond to the prayers by telling Percy it was his fault fir his family's death, that he caused it all, that he was to blame. Percy would always accept those responses as the truth. He believed his father. But one response sent him into even deeper despair, Percy was praying to his father as usual and this time his father responded "What do you want you insolent brat?! Isn't it enough you caused their deaths?! Must you torment me by praying to me for answers ALL THE FUCKING TIME?! I'm done with this you are no son of mine!" and that was the last Percy ever heard from Poseidon. His love for Poseidon quickly turned to hate after that.

He knew where his loyalty lied it was not with the gods nor was it with the titans or the giants, but to the half-bloods.

Percy was in his cabin thinking of what he should do. He had made his mind up he was going to leave camp. He would help all half-bloods- Greek and Roman - get to their rightful camp and keep them safe in doing so. He had nothing to keep him camp anyways no purpose, no friends, nothing. He packed up anything he needed, four pounds of ambrosia, and five gallons of nectar, his trusty sword Riptide, and some clothes. And Percy put on a black hoodie that would cover anything but his mouth, some aviator shades, faded dark blue jeans, a throwing knife sheath, and a pair of military boots. He trudged to the top of Half-blood hill looking down upon camp remembering all the good times he had there but the memories were bitter-sweet.

Percy POV:

I looked down at camp one last time and sighed "Well I might miss this place… who am I kidding? I will never miss this place." I said to nobody as I left camp never to return. I started to walk towards my new life in the mortal world. As I was walking I noticed a girl with blonde hair which was in pig-tails wearing a dark blue sweat-shirt that had a frowning face that said "Why so serious?". She was wearing black jeans and some grey sneakers. She was holding a two foot sword trying to fend off a pack of hellhounds. I jumped to action expertly severing the head from a hellhound behind the girl trying to attack from the rear. As soon as she realized that a hellhound was behind her she quickly spun around and slashed randomly, her blade would have decapitated me but I ducked just in time. _'Oh man that was close'_ I thought to myself. "Who are you?! Answer me!" the girl demanded my name. ' I might as well tell her... wait I shouldn't tell her my real name. Hmm...' I thought. "Uhh... Daren?" was my immediate response. I mentally face palmed my self wondering why I said it as a question. I stood up, my muscles tensed remembering that we were surrounded by hellhounds. " No more time for introductions we got get you to camp!" I shouted. "What?" was the girl's response. "Nothing just stand back and let me kill these hellhounds." I told the girl. "Ok." she replied. As soon as she finished her sentence a hellhound pounced at me just as it was in close range I ducked and held Riptide up slicing through the hellhounds stomach immediately killing it. I thought back to my training and covered myself in a thin layer of water and hardening it to ice so their attacks wouldn't do much to me. Another two hellhounds came bounding in one on my left and the other to my left.

I pulled out six throwing knives and threw three at the first hellhound two hitting the eyes third hitting the center of both eyes. Then as I was admiring my kill the second hellhound knocked Riptide out of my hands. So I decided to use the throwing knives as normal knives, I put one back in the sheath, and got ready for the hellhound to pounce. It was waiting for something then I heard a scream come from behind me. I turned around without a second to spare. What I saw shocked me a hellhound had it's claws stuck in the girl's back. I ran to the girl and wasted no time in killing the hellhound. I was starting to wish I was a son of Apollo right now. I fended off the remaining hellhounds whilst I tried to heal the girl then I decided to take her to camp. I picked the girl up bridal style and started to walk. We were half way to camp when I heard a weak groan. " Are you okay?" I questioned the blonde currently in my arms. "Not really!" the girl answered angrily with a hint of pain in her voice. "What's your name?" I asked softly.

"Ashley Maria," Ashley said. " Okay Ashley I'm taking you to my camp and some of my- more or less friends- will get you patched up." "Okay thank you Daren." she said gratefully. "I will take you to the top of a hill and set you down gently on the hill, you might have to wait a few minutes but they will notice you," I told Ashley. We soon made it to half-blood hill when we arrived I told her that we made it and she said " Thanks for the help back there, and also for bringing me here." I replied by saying" It's nothing plus this used to be my everyday life a couple months ago." With that I gently laid the girl on top of half-blood hill and started to walk away when she stopped me by asking" Wait aren't you coming?" " No." "Why not?" "Because I don't belong there anymore..." we finished our little conversation when the conch horn blew telling me that time to leave.

Ashley POV:

That man Daren was strange. I wonder what he meant by he didn't belong here anymore. I was shook from my thoughts by a group of people standing around me. A blonde girl and boy came walking to me holding a stretcher. One of the many people around me asked " Are you able stand?". I just remembered what that monster did to me and all of the pain came rushing back. I winced it was unbearable I was about to cry. I shook my head no to answer the person's question. As soon as I answered they lifted me up and laid me on the stretcher. I blacked out from the pain.

Third Person:

The Apollo kids searched to girl for any wounds. They flipped her over and saw the holes in her back from the hellhound's claws. The girls told the boys to leave so they could work on her.

About an hour later the girls came out exhausted. Annabeth walked up to them and asked" Is she ok?" " Yes she's going to be fine, but the wounds were pretty deep." Annabeth sighed in relief. She walked into the tent and spotted the girl out like a light bulb. Annabeth sat down on a chair and decided to wait until the girl woke up.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ I'm a Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Well that's chapter one hope you like. o3o And no this not a chaos fic or guardian of the hunt fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me:** **Percy, tell these fools what I do and do not own.**

**Percy: Alright, hillbilly. Hillbilly does not own me or my life especially not Rick Riordans stories. He's not good enough to write those!**

**Me: HURTFUL! *smacks Percy in the face***

**Percy: What?! It's true!**

**Me: Whatever…**

**Anyways here's chapter two and the pairing will be put up for a vote on my profile.**

**I'm having three girls in mind Calypso, Athena, Artemis, Chaos, or it could be a harem, you my (loyal) readers will decide!**

**All flames will be used to bake cookies! (::) Thank you for your time o3o**

At Camp half-blood third person:

Ashley has been knocked out for about six hours occasionally whispering Daren in her sleep. This name had made no sense to Annabeth at first but she would figure it out soon enough. Ashley soon woke up with a small groan which shook, Annabeth out of her thoughts. "Oh? You're awake. How are you feeling?" Annabeth asked out of curiosity. "Like crap," was Ashley's complex response. "Ok well what's your name?" Annabeth questioned. "Ashley Maria. And you are?" Ashley replied." Me? Oh I'm Annabeth." Where am I?" Ashley wondered out loud. "Ashley you're in camp half-blood." Annabeth informed her. "Oh this is the place he was talking about. It looks like he was right," Ashley remembered so quietly that Annabeth almost didn't hear her, almost. "Who is this 'he' you're talking about?" Annabeth questioned. "The guy who brought me here he said his name was Daren." Ashley informed Annabeth.

"Daren? There's no Daren in camp. At least there isn't one on the camp attendance list." Annabeth informed Ashley. Ashley had a very questioning face and told Annabeth "That's what he told me his name was after he saved me from those monsters earlier." Annabeth was wondering where Percy was after Ashley said that last bit of information about somebody named Daren saving her from monsters. Annabeth pushed those thoughts to the back of her mind she was with Luke now she had no time to think about her loser ex-boyfriend. "Hello? Is anybody in there?" Ashley asked while she knocked on Annabeth's forehead. Annabeth grabbed her hand and pulled it away in annoyance. "Can you please stop that? I was just thinking about something." Annabeth said bluntly." Yeah but you didn't have to be mean about it." Ashley said with mock sadness. "Hey, Ashley do you know about the Greek gods?" Annabeth questioned. "Oh you mean like Zeus and all of those other ones?" Ashley said. "Yes those ones. How do much do you know about them?" "Only a little bit." "Well let me explain the rest to you." "Okay" And Annabeth explained the basics and more of the gods to Ashley for roughly five-to-six hours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I'm A Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**( 3 months later)**

**With Percy. (Percy POV):**

I was walking through the streets of New York when a group of people approached me each holding a bat or something sharp. The first one spoke" Kid give us your money you just might leave here alive." _'Is this guy joking?!' _I thought to myself. I almost burst out laughing when he finished talking. "Okay sure you guys will let's just get this over with," I said readying myself for a fight. I decided not to use any weapons, and besides I couldn't use them anyway. These people were mortals my weapons wouldn't do anything but fly through them. So I decided to use hand-to-hand combat instead. The first one charged me with his knife ready, his grip and stance were both horrible. I easily disarmed him by swatting his knife out of his hands. He decided to kick me, I caught his leg by my ribs then hit him in the chest with my palm he stepped back then I jumped up, spun around and kicked him in the face, sending him flying five feet away. Two more charged me both holding a bat. The first one swung his bat towards my face but I ducked and the momentum of his bat caused him to end up hitting himself in his back. He fell to the ground, his back arched in pain. The second threw his bat like a javelin which I easily dodged. The first guy was just getting up when the bat hit him I the head resulting in him being knocked out.

That was it, this was too funny for me I busted out laughing. The "leader" of the group got angry and shouted"** What the hell's so funny kid?!**" " Oh, nothing. You guys are just hilarious! MAN thi-this is too much ju-just p-please stop," I said gasping for air. I pulled my wallet out and grabbed some money. "Here, here just take it!" I exclaimed barely breathing. I threw the money at them and walked away still laughing. They picked the money up angrily and helped their buddies up._ 'Oh man am I glad that's over!' _I thought. I forgot why I was walking down here in the first place. I immediately face palmed myself. I just shrugged it off knowing I'll figure it out sooner or later. I just thought a walk would be nice maybe go to the beach and take a dip. Yeah a dip in the ocean would be great I may have been disowned by Poseidon but the ocean still soothes me. Just as I was about to arrive at the beach a black portal opened up, and a woman in a black dress with white swirly-thingies all over it._' Yeah that's right white-swirly thingies you heard me right' _ I readied my sword but I felt as if I didn't need as if this person was here to help me not hurt me.

I lowered my guard but not completely I could feel power radiating off of this woman. Then my ADHD kicked in" You have swirly-thingies on you." the lady laughed as soon as I said that. I mentally face-palmed myself right then and there. "Well, who are you?" I asked still battle ready. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Chaos creator of all and all that other stuff, blah, blah, blah" she said. I quickly bowed. "No need it is I who should be bowing to you." Chaos said bowing slightly. I blushed a deep red which as soon as it came vanished. "Young Perseus I have come to give you a proposition." she stated. "And that would be?" " I will make you the heir of the universe and have you rule by my side. Of course." she said as if she said this every day. "You would have access to the underworld the realm of the faded and much more if you would just accept." Chaos stated. I HAD to agree. "I would love to work alongside you Lady Chaos." I accepted. " Great!" Chaos said with a hint of happiness. She started chanting in ancient Greek. Percy wasn't really paying attention but he caught some words like Perseus, Chaos, Ruler, and many more! ( LOL!) As soon as Chaos finished chanting, black tendrils of energy started to leave her body and shoot into me. It hurt at first, but when I relaxed the pain evaporated. I was happy that I could have something more to do than just get demigods to their camp.

I wanted to thank Chaos by taking her to a diner and have a meal my treat. But, she refused and offered me a meal in her palace on her planet and she wouldn't accept "No" as an answer. So I accepted her offer. She opened up another black portal and gestured for me to go first but my mom raised me better and I said "Ladies first," and then did the same gesture. She gladly walked through the portal. When we arrived on the other side it was amazing! The dining room had a long black dinner table and marble white chairs. She summoned her chef who asked her what she wanted and she said" I would like to have a Salisbury steak with a side of mashed potatoes and water to drink." The chef wrote it all down then came and asked me what I wanted. "A cheese burger with curly fries and a blue coke please." I requested. The chef left and five minutes later he came back with our food. We started eating and we chatted through out the whole meal.

** Welp, that's chapter 2 hope you liked it and sorry my chapters are short it's just I can't think of much to write. And those who don't complain: You can has a cookie! (::) Here eat it.**


	3. Announcement

**I am going to rewrite the story if you can even call it that but the poll is still up on my profile. And I am so, so sorry for the LATE update but, I've been gaming and I've had a major writer's block I couldn't find any direction to go with the story but I will update sooner... Promise! **


End file.
